supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Suspicious Magazine
Chapter 1: Post-Ceasefire A Russian GBS member walked to the TT10 base. Anna noticed. " (What do you want?)" Anna asked. " (I need to talk to the commanders)" He said to her. Reicheru noticed and went up the GBS member. "Is there a problem?" She asked him. The GBS member then gave her a GBS controlled porn magazine that was in Russian called SoviGirl. One the front was an attractive Russian man wearing only trousers and licking his finger, he had unkempt short hair and was posed with a rifle, he had a mild scar on the front of his right foot. The man's eyes were green and he had dark hair. " (Sometimes, the male Russian members over 18 would pose for pornography, but, I asked my fellow Russians about this, they said they didn't know the guy, his name is said to be Nikolai Petrov, but no one I know has that name)" He said. Reicheru took the porn magazine from his hand and went towards the commanders with the GBS member. "This Russian GBS member was having concerns over this magazine, he says none of his GBS Russian colleagues know the front-cover guy, and the guy's name is not one he's heard about, a Nikolai Petrov, no one that he works with knows that name." She said. The magazine was looked until they found a better image of the man, who was entirely nude and his face shown entirely. The image was cut out and was put through a facial recongization test. The results came back. "The man pictured is someone called a Dmitry Volodin." Reicheru said. Anna looked shocked at the name, while the Russian GBS member looked confused. " (I don't know anyone by that name, his name isn't even GBS records)" He said. The leadership, Gadadhara, Oksana, Kaamil, Joshua, Xandra and Ayarko sat with the TT10 commanders. "A Russian member of your team came in a day ago, and he was suspicious about this man on the cover of SoviGirl #211, none of the Russian members on your team know this guy and we got results who he is, and the results came back." Reicheru said. "What was his name, Grapefruits?" Joshua asked. "Dmitry Volodin, know him?" Reicheru asked. "We don't know any soldier by that name, his name isn't even on the records of every GBS member who is still alive as of now, that is very weird, we never used civilians as porn models." Oksana said. "Do you think he might be still alive?" Nicole asked. "Yes, he cannot die." Anna said, walking into the room. She then sat down. "Dmitry Volodin was my deceased twin's name, he was a stillborn baby, He's a ghost-born human, my mom performed a facial test to see what Dmitry would look like if he hadn't died, the picture looks like him." She said. The other looked shocked. "An assassin called White Burn looks like him, when I was fighting a TT10 officer, he appeared, and he managed to murder the officer, I was so shocked I couldn't believe it, but.....He was covered with a mask and his hair was more tousled." Ayarko said. Gadadhara looked somewhat shocked. "We never heard of any GBS member kidnapping someone to use as a weapon, we should investigate this matter." He said. Reicheru looked at the Telugu man. "This is the smartest thing you've said all week." She said. Chapter 2: Archives. Anna came back with some newspapers. She read them out. "11-year old Dmitry Volodin disappeared coming back from school, he has been missing since October, if anyone has information, please contact the Ghost-Born Human Orphanage, our number is 97898 18378, please respond in Russian, the missing boy has green eyes, black hair, at the time of his disappearance, he wore a blue and white striped shirt, blue trousers, black socks and white trainers." She said, translating the Russian newspaper. "Oksana, can you speak Russian?" Reicheru asked her. "No, go get one of your own members, I speak Ukrainian and English, go get that Russian ghost." She said, referring to Arkadi. Sophie saw Arkadi, who was sitting in the common room. "Arkadi, can you come over here for a minute?" Sophie asked him. "What seems to be the trouble?" He asked. "Can you contact a number for us?, We can't speak Russian" Sophie asked. Arkadi then walked with Sophie. Arkadi dialed the number. The phone was picked up by the same woman that took the baby Dmitry in. " (Hello?)" She asked. " (Hello, this is Arkadi Zolnerowich of the TT10, I may have some news about the disappeared Dmitry Volodin, can you please come to the TT10 headquarters?)" He said in Russian. " (We'll send someone out there)" She said. A few hours later, women from the orphanage came to the base. " (How old Dmitry would be now?)" A woman asked. " (23)" Another said. They saw Arkadi, he gave the magazine to the girls. " (We took a photo from this magazine, the results came back, the man on the cover is Dmitry Volodin, We asked the GBS what they would suspect, they said they didn't know anyone by that name)" Arkadi said. " (It's the scar on his foot, it's him, he was stabbed on the foot when another boy attacked him)" a woman said. Chapter 3: Found. Dmitry lied naked on the floor in a fetal position inside his living area in the basement. He was made to pose for this week's SoviGirl magazine. They have been doing this to him from the age of eighteen. He absolutey hated it, he wanted to kill himself, but his bone density often caused bullets to have minor wounds, even if they hit his vital organs. He sometimes forgets how long he's been here, days, hours, weeks, months, years, decades. He heard a door knock, despite his bounds, he stands up. He saw Sophie, Anna, Gadadhara, Oksana, Ayarko, Kaamil, Reicheru and that woman that took him in go in. The woman, the headmistress, she saw a very handsome man with a lean build, dark hair, green eyes, he also had a round face and a button-like nose, could this be Dmitry? "Oh. My. God, was he a sex slave?" Ayarko said. "A Russian GBS member told me that he was made to pose for pornography and was also physically and sexually abused in captivity." Anna said. "Gadadhara, did you----" Sophie said. "No, I had nothing to do with this." He replied back. Dmitry recongised the name Gadadhara and went towards the Telugu-speaking man. His chains were still on. "Ты меня похитил? (Did you kidnap me?)" He said. Anna noticed clothes near where he got up. The orphanage headmistress was horrified to see Dmitry's state. The man was fully naked, he had scarring and claw marks, as if he was scratched with long nails, he walked to her, not even bothering to cover his genitalia. She gave the clothes to him. "Все в порядке, вы можете вернуть их обратно (It's okay, you can put them back on now)" She said. He put them back on. "Вы говорите по-английски? (Can you speak English?)" She asked him. "Нет, я не могу, они никогда не удосужились научить меня (No, I cannot, they never bothered to teach me)" He said. The Russian man was fully clothed. Oksana could write fluent Cyrillic but was nervous because she thinks Dmitry might not understand it too well. Chapter 4: Hospitality Dmitry was treated for wounds, malnourishment and a lung infection at a GBS hospital. Despite looking the perfect image of health, his stomach didn't work properly, it also rejected soild food and he vomited after Samuel gave him pizza, he ate almost 4 slices before throwing up. " (Anna, help----)" He was cut off as more vomit came up. Natasha, Anna's daughter, still remembers her uncle gagging and vomiting. "Samuel, this was a severely malnourished man and the first thing you honestly give him is pizza?!" Anna scolded Samuel. Dmitry was clutching his stomach and groaning in pain, it felt like a war was going on in his insides. It felt like he had gastroenteritis. " (Anna, Dmitry, despite looking like the perfect image of health, his insides are that of a severely malnourished person)" Toshio said. Dmitry then threw up again, his stomach hurt so badly. Much to Anna's horror, Toshio's results came back, Dmitry was severely malnourished from the 12-year h*** A Russian female doctor looked at Dmitry, then spoke to Anna. " (Dmitry was kept on nutrients and was injected with hormones)" She said. The female doctor was young, maybe around her age, she had brown hair and pale skin. Dmitry looked up at her. " (Dmitry once freaked when someone removed his clothing to see the wound, A TT10 member told me he was forced to pose for porn)" She said. She gave Dmitry a sympathic look. The doctor's name was Tatiyana Vasilieva, she sat on his bed. She gently stroked the man's cheek. " (I'm sorry for the h*** you went through, it's something no one should go through, I wish I could have done something about it, I wish someone could have told me!)" She said. Dmitry was almost shocked, a female GBS doctor, apologising to him? As days and days went by, Dmitry was slowly recovering, he could eat simple foods like sandwiches and a few others. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86